pathology
by brokeniceee
Summary: What if Ted and Gwen had overheard the conversation between Jake and Juliette. Contains death, sex, violence and language. rated M to be sure


Pathology

Chapter One – The party

He quickly wiped the blood of the picture frame, desperately trying to remove all evidence of his previous activities. He couldn't let her see any of it, it would just lead to questions, questions that he really didn't want to answer. If any questions were raised, he knew that he would have to lie. He had already convinced himself that he wasn't lying to her about anything, he wasn't telling her the whole truth but that wasn't lying, was it?

"What the fuck is this?" Gwen, his fiancé, asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Ted quickly turned around, his heart beat quickening. He suddenly felt sick when he realised what she was holding in her hands. It was the bag with his pipe in. He couldn't say anything for a moment.

"Don't freak out" he said, buying his time. "It's not mine, I'm just holding it…for a resident" He said, thinking of Jake, he was the perfect person to frame if it came down to it. That was the first lie he told her that day and after that many more followed. He felt trapped; if he told her the truth, she'd leave him, but lying to her just felt so wrong. Either way, he had lost. At that moment he wished that he could take it all back, the murders, the drugs, the lying, everything.

"We should probably get ready if we are going to go to the party" Gwen said after Ted had convinced her that the drugs weren't his. He still wasn't sure if she believed him or not, he just had to hope she did and wouldn't go around asking stupid questions.

The party was filled with people, mostly residents and some doctors from the hospital. Ted scanned the room, his eyes met with those of Juliette, Jake was standing next to her also staring at him. Gwen, however, didn't seem to notice. This was a good thing for him; it meant that he could head over to the opposite side of the room to talk to Ben and his girlfriend.

"Ben" Ted greeted, his fellow resident as he approached him. Lately, he and Ben hadn't been that close, what with all the other shit going on with Jake and the others, it wasn't really surprising. Ben didn't like the others; mainly because they would always laugh and make fun of him, god it was like high school all over again.

"Hey" he said back, slightly thrown aback by Ted's sudden interest in him. Ted, however, didn't notice this, he was too distracted by the eyes that were so obviously on the back of his head, he knew that Juliette was glaring at the two of them, and he just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't say anything stupid to Gwen.

They both shook hands with Ben and his girlfriend, before the inevitable happened, the moment that had been trying so hard to avoid, even though he knew it was going to happen. Jake and Juliette walked over to them, Jake shouting something abusive at Ben and Juliette was just staring at him, she was jealous, even a blind man could have seen it. He didn't think that she felt anything more than lust for him; he didn't think she was capable of feeling real emotions but the way she stared and him and glared at Gwen made him believe otherwise.

Ted introduced Gwen to the fellow residents of his politely. Jake replied in a silly girly voice which told Ted that he was already out of his head and the party had only just started.

"Has Ted told you about all the people he's killed?" Once again his heart started to race. What the hell was Jake thinking? It was a stupid question really; Jake didn't care about anyone, aside from himself. Fortunately for him Gwen took his remark in the sense of pathology. After a few sarcastic comments from the pair, Ted was relieved when he finally found a way out of the situation, he spotted Doctor Morris and knew that this was his escape. As he led Gwen away, Jake couldn't resist adding another comment. Ted quickly told his fiancé that it was Jake who was on drugs and it had been his drugs that she had found. They shared a quick kiss before meeting with Doctor Morris.

Ted and Gwen were in deep conversation with the doctor when the suddenly heard shouting, Ted knew it was Jake. Everyone stopped their conversations and the room was silent, aside from the music. Ted silently pleaded for everyone to start talking again so Gwen would hear what he was sure was going to come out.

"You want to fuck that guy? You want to fuck that guy, go fuck that guy" Jake shouted and gestured to where Ted was standing. It was obvious that Gwen had heard and seen because she was just staring up at him in disbelief. Doctor Morris was also glaring disapprovingly at him. "Hey we've got a fucking whore in the room, go fuck him, just remember your ass belongs to me" Ted felt slightly angered by his remark, but managed to keep his composure. Ted didn't hear Juliette's reply, all he saw was her turn and walk out of the party hall. Ted turned his attention back to his fiancé, who looked far from amused.

"Gwen just let me explain, it's not what it-" Ted started but he was interrupted.

"Save it" she said before turning and running out of the door.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Doctor Grey, first the drugs, now this" Doctor Morris said but he wasn't really listening, all he could focus on was what had just happened. It took him a few seconds to figure out what he was doing, before he decided to run after Gwen. Ted knew that she would go back to his apartment, even if it was just to get her things.

He ran outside and didn't see her anywhere, she must have already left. "Hey" he heard from behind. He spun around to see Juliette, her face was expressionless, she always hid how she really felt but Ted thought that he could see a hint of sadness.

"Look I have to go" He said with a small amount of anger in his tone before turning to walk away but she stopped him by grabbing his arm. He knew that he could have easily broke free and walked away but he just let her pull him back, he didn't want to walk away.

"I'm sorry about tonight" she said putting her hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. "Your fiancé is really beautiful" She moved her lips closer to his and in that moment he realised what was happening. As soon as she had mentioned Gwen, he had been brought back to reality. He pushed her away.

"I might not have a fiancé after your and Jake's little display back in there" He said, his voice raising.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I'm sorry" she said again, more softly.

"No you're not, this is exactly what you wanted" He shouted, he received a few looks but didn't lower her voice. "With you little fucking comments" He saw her hurt expression but continued anyway. "There is nothing between us, there never was, it was just sex"

"Teddy, I-" She said moving closer to him again.

"No, fuck this" he said, pushing her and walking away. As he turned he saw Gwen standing a few feet away staring at them, how long had she been there? "Gwen" she went to turn away again but this time he grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Let me guess, it's not what it looks like" Gwen said, sobbing.

"Gwen, I can explain"

"Go on then, explain" In all honesty he hadn't expected that, he had just expected her to shout and cry some more.

"I… It was just one time, I was drunk and it was stupid" He couldn't stop the lies from coming out of his mouth. "Come on Gwen, I love you"

"Do you?" She said, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Because it doesn't look like it from where I'm fucking standing, you and her" she said gesturing to Juliette, who Ted had briefly forgotten was still standing there.

Ted was about to say something else but was stopped in his tracks when Juliette started talking. "It wasn't his fault" she started. "It was mine, I-" Gwen slapped her. Ted knew this was bad, if Juliette was angry then this could end badly, he knew what she was capable of. He saw the anger in her eyes as she launched herself towards Gwen. Luckily he was quick to react and grabbed hold of Juliette stopping her from attacking his fiancé.

Juliette was struggling against Ted's grip but he kept her in a firm grasp. "You know what, it's all fucking lies, he wanted me as much as I wanted him" She said smirking and Ted kept his grip on her, as Gwen ran away towards a taxi. Ted released Juliette and put his head in his hands, he had well and truly fucked up.


End file.
